footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Watford v Crystal Palace (FA Cup 2018–19)
| next = }} Watford v Crystal Palace was a match which took place at the Vicarage Road on Saturday 16 March 2019. Second-half substitute Andre Gray scored two minutes after coming on to send Watford into the FA Cup semi-finals with victory over Crystal Palace at Vicarage Road. The Hornets had earlier led through Etienne Capoue's instinctive finish before Michy Batshuayi levelled for the Eagles, finishing coolly after dispossessing Adrian Mariappa. But soon after after replacing Will Hughes, Gray fired past Vincente Guaita to send his club into only their sixth FA Cup semi-final. After retaking the lead the hosts looked the more likely side to score as Troy Deeney saw an effort well saved and Aaron Wan-Bissaka made a crucial intervention to keep out Gerard Deulofeu in the closing stages. Javi Gracia's Watford have now beaten Palace three times this season, having done the double over them in the Premier League. Javi Gracia prepared for Saturday's quarter-final by resting seven players for their league game at Manchester City last weekend. While it may have cost them their best chance of upsetting City at the Etihad, Gracia's decision proved fruitful with the Spaniard and his team now having an FA Cup semi-final at Wembley to prepare for. Deulofeu, who netted against City, was their main threat throughout, his livewire running and trickery a constant thorn in the Eagles' side. It was the Spanish forward who tested Vincente Guaita in the Palace goal first, wriggling his way into space before firing off a powerful shot as the hosts dominated the opening exchanges. The Eagles keeper, making his FA Cup debut, was put under pressure throughout the first half and he had already flapped at several crosses before the Hornets took the lead through Capoue. However, he soon made amends by tipping another vicious strike from Deulofeu over the bar, before denying the ex-Everton and Barcelona player again, saving his goal-bound free-kick. Palace's intensity dropped in the second half and they were made to pay when Batshuayi levelled on the hour mark. But after that they regained control and Gray netted their winner shortly after coming on - finishing with aplomb after Pereyra had found him in space in the middle of the box. An emotional Heurelho Gomes led the full-time celebrations at Vicarage Road, with the 38-year-old goalkeeper, who is set to retire at the end of the season, perhaps eyeing one last hurrah. "It's sensational. I couldn't ask for more," Gomes told BBC Sport. "It was amazing today - it was emotional to be honest. "It has been a great five years here. I am 99% sure I will retire at the end of the season but still 1% I haven't decided, but that is what I plan for from two or three years ago. I am 38 so I think it is the end of my career here." Saturday's game marked only Palace's second FA Cup quarter-final in the past 24 years. And while they did have recent good form for beating Watford in the FA Cup - claiming victory in the 2016 semi-final between the sides - they did not do enough to progress at Vicarage Road. After a lacklustre first 45 minutes, in which Watford keeper Gomes was rarely tested, the Eagles emerged in the second half with a new verve and vigour to their play. Gomes was forced into a good diving save by Max Meyer early in the second half, before the Brazilian easily dealt with Andros Townsend's swerving free-kick. But the former Tottenham keeper was unable to prevent Palace's leveller, as Batshuayi finished coolly after catching Mariappa in possession. However, Palace were unable to build on their equaliser to recreate their heroics of 2016, or avenge their two defeats by Watford this season, as Gray's 79th-minute winner sent them home with nothing. Manager Roy Hodgson will be particularly disappointed - he has now lost three FA Cup quarter-finals - and at 71 years of age this may have been his last chance of success in this competition. Match Details Gray |goals2 = Batshuayi |stadium = Vicarage Road, London |attendance = 18,104 |referee = Kevin Friend }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *FA Cup 2018-19 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Watford F.C. matches Category:Crystal Palace F.C. matches